Family Problems
by Davie232
Summary: Kyoko wasn't on talking terms with her grandfather. After he told her the truth about why her father left her behind all those years ago. But with the wedding coming up soon. Makoto wants the pair to patch things up so he invites Fuhito to the school for a talk.


Makoto was walking around the school to see the teachers and students hard at work putting a smile on his face. His wife to be Kyoko was out of school along with Byakuya attending business meetings.

Aoi was deputy Headmistress for the day so she could help Makoto with any problems. As Makoto was walking around, he began to get flashbacks of walking through this school in his younger days.

He took time to remember all his fallen classmate that fell during Enoshima twisted killing game. He will never forget them and will always carry their hope with him until the end.

Four months had passed since Makoto and Kyoko got engaged and they recently celebrated their two year anniversary of being a couple. When Aoi found out that the couple got engaged Byakuya had to place his hand over her mouth to avoid an ear defining squeal. Which Makoto and Kyoko were grateful for.

Makoto began to chuckle at that moment, and he looked at his ring. "I can't believe I'm going to get married in six months time," he muttered. He shook his head and started to walk to the front doors of the school.

As he was waiting for a guest to arrive, which thankfully Kyoko wasn't here to see. He went outside and saw an old man getting off the car.

"Mr Kirigiri," Makoto said warmly.

"Please call me Fuhito," he replied. "Your part of the family," the old man said with a warming smile.

"If you insist," Makoto replied sheepishly. The two adults walked up to Makoto office and sat down.

"So I take it that Kyoko is not at the school?" Fuhito asked.

"Yes, she is away at meetings. Which is why now the perfect chance to talk," Makoto replied.

"Honestly son I don't see why you bother," Fuhito sighed. "Kyoko hasn't spoken to me since the final killing game."

Makoto smiled weakly and said "I want you two to patch things up before she gets married. Which I should apologise for not asking for your permission first."

Fuhito stared to laugh, "Son you don't need to ask me. I know much you two mean to each other."

"But still it was wrong not to ask, you're her grandfather after all," Makoto sighed.

Fuhito raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Kyoko would care what I thought?"

"Well….no I don't she wouldn't bat an eyelid at you," Makoto said sadly.

"Son I'm touched that you're going out of your way to try and patch things between me and her. But I don't see the point as I've said before," Fuhito replied.

"Because I want you to be at the wedding, I want you to be there for her!" Makoto said firmly. "Look I know what has happened between you and her. Whatever you and Kyoko dad did in the past doesn't concern me. But Kyoko has nobody left; I want her to be happy and have her grandfather see her get married."

"So she told you huh?" Fuhito said sadly.

"Yes she did, I had to calm her down when you told the truth. But that was over two years ago; I'm pretty sure her hate for you has died down."

"I doubt it," Fuhito replied sadly. "She hated her father for years because of me. I turned my granddaughter against her own father all because I wanted her to the next heir to the Kirigiri legacy," he sighed. "Makoto, since you know everything may I get your option on the matter?" Fuhito asked.

"Sorry Fuhito it's not my place say," Makoto replied.

"Please!" Fuhito begged.

Makoto let out a small sigh. "Trying to force your way of thinking on others is wrong. I understand why Kyoko's father choose to leave the family. His wife was dying, and you simply didn't care. You stuck to your way of thinking, your beliefs. You kept Kyoko away from her mother, and she didn't get to share any last moments with her mother."

Makoto paused, and he saw Fuhito was hurting inside, but he continued to speak. "When I first met Kyoko at this school six years ago. She kept to herself and didn't want to interact with anyone. But over time, I managed to break the barrier she had put up, and we had become close friends. Then the despair took over, and we agreed to stay in the school until things got better. I began to notice the hate she had for her father. I managed to get the information out of her, and I told her to talk to him."

"And did she?" Fuhito asked.

"Wait hang on; she didn't tell you any of this?" Makoto said shocked.

The old man shook his head. "No, she didn't in fact, she never told me anything at what happened before the killing game started."

"I see," Makoto said still shocked. "Anyway, after convincing her she spoke to him, and whatever they said to each other, they had become somewhat closer. I never asked because it wasn't my business. But all that hard work, disappeared as well as our memories thanks to Enoshima. When me and Kyoko found her fathers remains, she asked me to leave as she wanted to collect her feelings."

Fuhito was left speechless; he didn't know what to say. "Fuhito, is ok if I asked you a question?" The old man could only nod. "If Kyoko's father were still alive, you would have tried and patched things up with him."

"In a heartbeat!" Fuhito said sadly. "I always hated my son, because he never wanted to become a detective, but when I found out that he died. I would have traded places with him. I felt despair when I found out my son had died. It pained me so much, that's why I felt it was best to tell Kyoko about the real reason why her father left her behind, and it was all my fault."

Fuhito had a few tears running down his cheek, "The last time I ever spoke to Jin was that phone call about his wife. I never saw him in person ever again and knowing the fact that I will never get that chance to see my son again, it still pains me."

"Fuhito," Makoto said softly. "Kyoko still loved her father after all those years. I'm sure that somewhere in her heart she still loves you. You two need to talk."

Fuhito began to chuckle, "I'm glad that Kyoko found you. I always made sure that she stayed away from guys. To stop her from gaining those emotional connections also. But when Kyoko spoke about you two years ago. That's when I realised that I was wrong to stop her. She told me that your heart was made of gold. You always helped people before thinking about yourself. You always stood up for your friends. Those were the few things that made her fall in love with you."

Makoto began to blush, causing Fuhito to laugh. "Seeing you in person only confirm what she has said about you. You're going out of your way to see if you can patch things up between myself and Kyoko."

"Her happiness is more important than mine," Makoto said bluntly

"And I'm pretty sure she would say the same about your feelings, " Fuhito smiled. Makoto didn't reply as he knew Fuhito was right about Kyoko feelings.

"I will try and talk to her, but if she doesn't want to know me then at least I've tried," Fuhito said firmly.

"Thank you Fuhito," Makoto smiled. "There is something else I wish to ask you."

"Go on?"

"Are you upset that Kyoko is no longer a detective?"

"No, I'm not," Fuhito shook his head. "Her happiness is the only thing that matter to me now. She has built a life with you, and you two run this school together, and I'm proud of her as would be her father."

"I see," Makoto muttered. "How would you feel, if I took her last name instead and kept the Kirigiri name going?"

Fuhito narrowed his eyes on Makoto with curiosity. "May I ask why you are entraining such an idea?"

"Well, the name Kirgiri name holds more significance than my last name does," Makoto replied honestly. "Also if Kyoko wanted to go back to being a detective, it will make things easier for her to land a case because her last name is Kirigiri and not Naegi."

"Oh, son you couldn't be more wrong," Fuhito chuckled. "Yes, it's true. My last name does hold significance. But it pales in compares to yours." Makoto closed his eyes; he knew where this was going.

"You defeated Junko Enoshima the leader of the Ulitmate Despair, and you saved class 77b from the Future Foundation and looked at what happened with that. Also, let's not forget that your sister made quite the ruckus in Towa City," Fuhito smiled. "To answer your question, I couldn't care less, if Kyoko kept her surname or not and I'm sure she would feel the same."

Fuhito then let out a sigh. "I would honestly give up my last name to have my son back. Because I miss my son more than being a Kirigiri," Fuhito said sadly. "Sorry to be on a downer here Makoto. But as soon it's my time to go, the first thing I will be doing is to look for Jin and talk to him."

"I think Jin would be happy to see his father again," Makoto smiled warmly. Fuhito returned the smile, and the pair heard a knock on Makoto's office door. "Come in!" He shouted.

The door opened, and Makoto face turned to horror when he saw Kyoko walk in. Her smile left her face as soon as she saw her grandfather.

"What's going on here?" She asked firmly.

"Makoto invited me to the school in the hope that you and myself can patch things up," Fuhito said as he turned to face his granddaughter.

Kyoko closed the door behind her and leaned on it. So no one could get in or out.

"Kyoko what are you even doing here, I thought you would be out all day," Makoto said confused.

"The meetings got cancelled because of people phoning in sick what a waste of time it was!" Kyoko said annoyed. "Anyway, getting back on topic," she continued as she glared at Fuhito and then at Makoto and asked. "Why do you want us two to patch things up?"

"Because I want your grandfather to be at the wedding. Because he is the only family, you have left," Makoto replied honestly.

' _There you go again Makoto, going out of your way to help others!'_ She thought as her heart soften as did her mood. "Makoto," she said softly.

"Yeah, I know…I will grab the sleeping bag when I get in tonight," he sighed.

"Sleeping bag?" Fuhito said confused.

"Whenever me and Kyoko are mad at each other. I always sleep on the sofa with a sleeping bag. I always let her have the bed," Makoto replied.

"Don't bother Makoto, you're not in trouble," she said firmly.

Makoto blew a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," he said.

"How have you been grandfather?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm doing well. What about you?" Fuhito replied.

"Great," she sighed. "I've had two years to reflect on what you told me, I apologise for being rash and immature."

"Forget about it," Fuhito sighed. "You had every right to be angry at me, I lied to you, and I had turned you against your own father."

Makoto began to feel uncomfortable, and he stood up. "Makoto sit back down! I want you to stay here!" Kyoko ordered. Makoto sat back down, and he started to play his fingers.

"Makoto told me that you and your father spoke to each other during the lockdown," Fuhito said.

"Oh really?" Kyoko replied with a raised eyebrow. Makoto began to sink into his seat, and he knew that it was the sofa for him tonight.

"Yes, I did speak with my father," Kyoko said firmly. "I asked him why he left me behind, and he told me the reason why. I didn't believe him, because I thought he was lying. But he showed me a picture of me and him when I was still a child. It was then I knew that he always loved me after all those years. I told my father once we got out of the school, we would find you. So I could get the full truth."

Kyoko paused, and her face turned to sadness. "But we never did, much to my horror, I found my fathers remain and thanks to Enoshima I thought that was my first time seeing him after all those years. When I got my memories back, and I remember that we spoke to each other, it hit me hard."

"Kyoko, I'm so sorry," Fuhito said sadly. Kyoko didn't reply as she tried her best to keep herself from crying. "When I found out that Jin had died, it crushed me" Fuhito sighed. "I hated your father for so long. But to hear that he was one of the people that caught in Enoshima's plan I wanted to see my son again."

"Grandfather," Kyoko said softly.

"The last time I spoke to Jin was when your mother was dying, and we know how that played out," he sighed. "I was telling Makoto before you came in, that I would give up the Kirigiri name to have Jin back."

Kyoko's eyes widen in surprise.

"A name is just a name; personal feelings are more important. I was so blinded by my own beliefs to see it", the old man sighed. "I also said to Makoto that I didn't care that you were no longer a detective. As long as your happy with your life then I'm happy."

"I don't know what to say," Kyoko said shocked.

"You don't have to say anything, but promise me if you and Makoto have children and they want to be detectives make sure they don't follow my beliefs."

"Being a detective comes first beyond all else," Kyoko muttered. "You always knew I questioned that. But I went along with it, and it almost got Makoto killed."

"The Ikusaba trial? I heard about that one," Fuhito sighed.

"I was so close to uncovering the truth, and Enoshima set me up. I lied so I could live, but Makoto knew I was lying and he could have grassed me out. But he never because he had trust in me. But at that point, I was a detective like you always wanted," she sighed. "So when Makoto was voted to be the killer, I felt pain and regret. That I sent a person who had complete trust in me, to his death" Kyoko said sadly. "But I saw Alter Ego save Makoto, I gain hope, and I knew I had a chance to fix my errors and save Makoto."

"I'm glad you did Kyoko because he is a very thoughtful man," Fuhito smiled. Makoto began to blush.

Kyoko caught this, and she began to smile. "I love Makoto very much; he gives me hope to fight through the darkest of days. We may have argued and fought as any couple does. But he always has my back, and I've got his."

She walked over to Makoto, and she put her gloved hand on his right shoulder. Makoto raised his left hand and placed it on top of hers. The pair smiled warmly at each other and Fuhito saw the two were meant for each other.

"Grandfather, I want you to be at my wedding," Kyoko said softly as she faced Fuhito.

"Wait you do?" He replied in shock.

"Yes, I do. Look, grandfather, what you did was wrong, and my father did not help matters by walking away. He even admitted that!" She said.

"But Makoto is right, you're the only family I have left, and Makoto has been nibbling away at me in a bid for us to talk."

Fuhito chuckled. "He is very persistent by the sounds of it."

"Oh, grandfather you have no idea!" Kyoko laughed.

Fuhito smiled. "Makoto I think you should talk to Kyoko about the last name stuff."

"What last name stuff?" Kyoko said raising an eyebrow.

"I asked your grandfather, what he thought about if I took your name instead of you taking mine," Makoto said quietly.

"Wait what?" Kyoko said surprised. Fuhito explained to his granddaughter what was said and she shook her head. "Makoto, I want to take your name. Your name has given me, and so many others hope. I no longer have any desire to be a detective or a Kirigiri. I want to be Kyoko Naegi," she blushed.

"If that's what you want, then I won't raise the subject again," Makoto smiled.

"Thank you Makoto," she smiled, and she looked at her grandfather. "I want you to walk me down the aisle on the big day grandfather."

"Kyoko I would be honoured," Fuhito smiled.

"Thank you," Kyoko said returning the smile.

"Everything worked out in the end," Makoto chipped in.

"Yes, it did," Kyoko smiled. "If your not busy grandfather, I would like you over at our house along with Makoto's sister and we can have family dinner at some point."

"I would like that very much," Fuhito smiled. "Anyway, I will have to head. Kyoko it was great to see you again. As for you Makoto, it was nice to get a chance to see you in person. You have made Kyoko very happy, and for that I'm grateful."

"Don't worry about it," Makoto said sheepishly. Fuhito said his goodbye to the young couple and left Makoto office. "So will I be sleeping on the sofa tonight then?" Makoto asked.

Kyoko didn't reply as she pulled his chair away from his desk and she sat on him sideways with arms around his neck.

"No, unless you fancy a night on the sofa," she smirked. Makoto began to smile, and he leaned forward and kissed her. "Sometimes, I do wonder where I would be in my life if I hadn't met you," she said.

"Kyoko come on don't talk like that!" Makoto groaned.

"Makoto I'm serious here!" she said firmly. "You convinced me to speak to my father, and thanks to you nibbling at me. My grandfather will walk me down the aisle on my wedding day."

"I hate seeing you upset," Makoto said.

"Yes I know," she giggled. "But Makoto thank you for always being by my side for all these years. I love you Makoto Naegi." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you to soon to be Kyoko Naegi," he smiled.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
